game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GCU News/This week at GCU - 21/11/14
:by George =''IDI projects revealed, Legend of Stygr announced, EternalBlaze Industries' arrival and a new GCU review initiative unveiled.''= It is time for the weekly round-up of news happening at GCU. In the past seven days we have had the full reveal of IDI's three projects, the announcement of Legend of Stygr, the arrival of EternalBlaze Industries and the new GCU review initiative unveiled. IDI Projects Fully Unveiled IDI's been hard at work lately as the company starts to move out the the pre-production phase of their three games and into production. Ethan released the working titles for the three games: "Steel Goliaths" for the mecha simulator, "Tank Commander" for the armored warfare game, and "Fall of Nations" for the mysterious Project Valkyrie. In an interview with Ethan, he revealed some key details on each of the projects. "Steel Goliaths is going to take place during the 2480s with the focus being on a war between four galactic governments. Each side uses these machines known as Mechs to dictate the terms of the war, alongside your usual weapons and vehicles. As of now, we plan to have roughly 90 Mechs in the game," he told us about Steel Goliaths. Tank Commander is going to involve the use of vehicles from the dawn of armored warfare up until present day. How we'll balance this all out will be revealed later," he then switched topics to discuss Fall of Nations. "Fall of Nations is going to be an alternate history game where World War II is longer, the effects are more devastating, and is basically how the war could have turned out in our minds." We are eagerly awaiting more news regarding these three games. Legend of Stygr Announced Reconsoft's history is impressive. Series such as Paradox and Lost World have always impressed us, and we are particularly excited by this newly revealed project named Legend of Stygr. To be developed by Reconsoft Akiba, this JRPG is set in the fantasy world of Etheria, and will follow the protagonist Felix Venicius. Reconsoft are again working with NINE100 Studios to publish and market the game, and we are eagerly anticipating new details. EternalBlaze Industries Arrives EternalBlaze Industries, creators of the Imagination and, recently, the Immersion, has recently arrived at GCU, prompting celebration. With work starting on the newly revealed Urban Warrior, we can only hope our initial impressions don't sour and our excitement is valid. EternalBlaze Industries is the third developer at GCU with a console on the market, and we certainly hope it will be competition with the NCS Anima and the MPHES. GCU Reviews Unveiled Here at GCU, we have recently unveiled a new reviewing initiative to improve feedback. If you would like to be a reviewer, don't hesitate to contact myself or Weejoh- - to be assigned a website pseudonym to begin reviewing under. Guidelines for submitting reviews are highlighted on the previously linked page, and we hope that this will increase your enjoyment of creating and posting pages on the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:GCU News Category:This week at GCU